Ice Ice Baby
by Gaffney06
Summary: Who says pregnant women can’t play hockey?  The hockey gods, that’s who.  Two Ducks expierence the birth of their first child.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Ice Ice Baby**

**Summary**: Who says pregnant women can't play hockey? The hockey gods, that's who. Two Ducks expierence the birth of their first child.

_Is she crazy? _Adam thought. "Are you crazy?" Adam voiced his thoughts. "You are nine months pregnant for Pete's sake."

"Adam, I am perfectly capable of playing in this game." Julie yelled as she skated onto the ice. "Besides, the Ducks aren't going to let anything happen to me." Julie kissed Adam's cheek before taking her place in front of the net.

"I swear. You can be so damned stuborn sometimes." Adam told her as the rest of the Ducks joined them on the ice.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Charlie patted Adam on the shoulder. "Hey, maybe now we will be able to get the puck past her."

Don't count on it Spazway." Julie yelled from her place in front of the goal. "Are we going to play or what?"

"Alright, me, Goldberg, Guy, Connie, Fulton, Luis, and Averman against Adam, Julie, Fulton, Russ, Dwayne, Kenny, and Jesse." Charlie stated. "First one to ten wins."

"Fine." Adam stated as he and Charlie headed for the center circle.

The game started with Charlie taking the face off from Adam. Charlie took control of the puck and raced towards Julie. Charlie neared the goal and passed to a wide open Guy. Guy shot the puck with force, but Julie was able to easily catch the puck in her glove, before quickly getting it to Adam.

Adam flew down the ice, passing to Jesse as he reach the center line. With one more quick pass to Dwayane, Adam's team took the lead 1-0, as he puck sailed over Goldberg's shoulder and into the back of the net.

Julie was able to save the next five shots that came at her as her team took a 5-0 lead. "You should call it now." Adam told Charlie as he won the face off. Adam got the puck up to Russ, who was ready to shoot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's knuckle puck time." Russ sat his shot up and fired hard. Goldberg dived out of the way and watch as the puck sailed into the goal.

"Goldberg, I thought you stopped hiding from the puck." Connie chastised.

"You try standing in front of the net with that shot coming at your head." Goldberg defended himself.

Adam and Julie's team went ahead 9-0 before Julie felt bad for Charlie and allowed him to score without making much of an effort to stop the puck. Adam won the game after the next face off. He ducked behind the net, and put it in just under Goldberg's stick.

"That's ten." Adam celebrated. "I guess we win."

"See Adam." Julie put her arms around her husband. "I told you I was fne to play hock…..aaaaaaaaaaaah."

"Julie?" Adam asked concerned, as Julie clutched her round stomach.

"I think my water just broke."

Adam's eyes grew wide as realization sunk in. "What? Oh my God. What are we going to do? Just what are we going to do?"

"Adam relax. We are going to get Julie to the hospital." Charlie told him. "Guy go get my keys out of my bag and pull my car around front. Adam and I will help Julie."

Guy quickly found the keys and headed for the door. He pushed hard, but the door wouldn't budge. "uh-oh." He tried again, but the door wouldn't move. "Guys," he called out. "I think we're locked in.

"This is just great," Adam was frantic by now. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't have a baby here."

"Aaaaaaaah." Julie screamed once more.

"Anyne have their cell plhone with them?" Connie asked.

"In my bag." Jesse answered and brought Connie the bag.

"We'll call 9-1-1 and they can tell us how to deliver the baby." Connie explained, taking the phone from Jesse and dialing the number. "My friend is in labor and we're locked in a hockey rink."

"Alright, I'm sending someone to unlock the door." The operator told her. "Now how far dialated is your friend?"

"How far dialated is she?" Connie asked and everyone shrugged.

"How the hell should we know?" Charlie asked.

"Lay her down on the ice and remove everything from the waist down and have Adam look." Connie yelled at them.

"Why do I have to look?" Adam asked.

"Because you are her husband." Kenny shook his head. The Ducks did as they were told as they laid Julie down on the ice, placing some towels under her.

"How far is she?" Connie asked again.

"I don't know." Adam said. "I can't tell."

"How far apart are her contractions?" Connie asked.

"About a minute or two." Adam answered as Julie let out another scream. Connie told the operator the information.

"Alright, spread out a shower curtain, clean towels or newspaper. Help your friend sit at the edge of a bed or table with her hips hanging off and knees apart. If labor is too far along or it's too painful to climb on a bed or table, place a stack of newspapers or towels under her hips to raise them high enough to help deliver the baby's shoulders."

"We already did that." Connie told her.

"Alright now I'm going to instruct you through this." The operator told her. "On the next contraction, your friend needs to push."

"Push on the next contraction Jules." Connie yelled.

Julie almost immediately screamed as another contraction raced through her. She grabbed Adam by the jersey. "You are never touching me again."

"What ever you say, Honey. Just push." Adam told her as he positioned himself to deliver the baby.

" Cup the baby's head in your hands once it starts to come out and move it slightly downward as she pushes. If the umbilical cord is wrapped around the head or neck, gently work it free and clear the baby's mouth of any obstructions. Help the shoulders to ease out one at a time. Once both shoulders are clear, the baby should slip right out--so hang on!" Adam did as Connie asked and cupped the baby's head as it came out. Only a minute or so later, the baby was out and the first cries were heard.

"Jules," Adam smiled as he wrapped the baby in a blanket and wiped him off. "We have a son."

"Give him to me." Julie instructed him as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Thank you so very much." Connie told the operator. "We'll be waiting."

Adam sat the baby in Julie's arm's and kissed his wife and son. "He's beautiful." Julie smiled as she kissed the baby as well. "And I didn't mean it about never letting you touch me again."

"I know." Adam kissed her lips. "You never do."

"Aren't you going to cut the cord?" Goldberg asked.

"With what?" Charlie asked.

"A skate?" Goldberg suggested.

"NO!" Julie and Adam yelled at the same time.

"Have you guys thought of a name yet?" Connie asked.

"Julian Adam Banks." Julie answered.

"It's cute. How did you come up with that?" Connie asked.

"Simple, his parents are Julie and Adam Banks. If you say his name quickly, that's what it sounds like you're saying." Adam explained. "Julian Adam Banks. Julie and Adam Banks. See?"

The door suddenly opened and the paramedic walked in. "I thought you said this door was locked."

"It was." Guy answered.

"No, it wasn't." The paramedic argued. "I just pushed the door open and walked in."

"That's exactly what I tried to do. I pushed and the door wouldn't open." Realization dawned on Guy and he turned bright red. "I should have pulled shouldn't I?"

"Nice going Guy, I could have delivered at a hospital like a normal person, but you had to…" Adam cut Julie off with a kiss to the lips.

"Sorry." Guy blushed once more.

The paramedic nodded and knelt down next to Julie, Adam, and Julian. "What are your names?" He asked.

"Julie and Adam Banks." Adam answered.

"And the baby? Does he have a name yet?" The paramedic started taking Julie's vitals.

"Julian Adam Banks." Adam answered.

"No I said the baby's name."

"Julian Adam Banks." Adam answered once more.

The paramedic sighed. "The baby's name?" He asked once more.

"Julian Adam Banks. J-U-L-I-A-N Julian, A-D-A-M Adam, B-A-N-K-S Banks." Adam explained, spelling it out.

"Oh, I see." The paramedic said as he looked at the Ducks. "It looks like Julie and the baby's vitals are normal. Now lets get you to the hospital." Julie and the baby was put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital, where the rest of the Ducks arrived shortly after.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! **


End file.
